What the hell!
by SymmetricGirl
Summary: A cute and funny story about seychelles and england... Sey X Eng.. also Sey X France.. FIRST FAN FIC HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT.. XDDD A/N: Officially adopted by lancecorporaldororo... If you want to know the continuation or whatever.. please visit his/her site.. :3     : www. fanfiction. net/u/3308378/
1. CHAPTER 1 : The mystery kisser

Hiya darlings! XDDDDD this is my first fanfic… : DDDD hope you'll like it!  
>Sorry for the bad grammar! : I'm stupid when it comes to grammar...<p>

* * *

><p>Seychelles POV<p>

I'm Seychelles, an English colony. I have a big big big problem. Recently I'm having some nightmares. I don't know if you call it a nightmare, I think it's all the same. Since that nightmare is something about a man walking inside my room.., going near me.., and then I will feel his lips on mine.

For other girls, a kiss from a mystery man is a greatest dream but for me THAT THE WORST (DREAM) NIGHTMARE!

So here I am. Guarding myself, having a sleepless nights so that ill know if it's real or not.

The room began to feel creepy. I saw a shadow of a man getting nearer and nearer in my bed. I was so scared so I open my eyes jump out of the bed then shouted! I opened the lights then looked at the man. I was so shock when I saw England. He's face is inch away from mine.

It frightened me so I pushed him as hard as I can. He stumbled and fell on the floor.

"What?" he shouted.

"wha…. What are you doing?" I answered angrily, blushing a bit.  
>"You! Here in my room? I mean what the hell are you doing here in my room?"<br>He just chuckled then a suspicious grin appeared.  
>The scary feeling turned into anger and irritation.<p>

"Nothing" He replied with a smirk.

"What? You're about to..." I stopped when I remember the kiss. A blood rushed into my face.

"Huh? I about to what?" he asked

"You're about to kiss me BAKA! I shouted with a bit (actually a lot) red on my face.

Then he starts to laugh.

"Why are you laughing? You! "

"Is there someone who wants to kiss you? Someone who wants to kiss a girl like you… the bloody hell there's one" he answered while laughing.

I began to feel embarrassed.

"Anyway you're my colony. I can do whatever I want to." He said with a chuckle.

He then pulls my collar. He smirks then leaves.

I was completely speechless.

* * *

><p>Its short isn't it? I don't know if I'll continue this… maybe not if there's no one reading this!<p>

PLEASE REVIEW! :DDDDDDDDDDDDD TELL ME WHATS WRONG! ARIGATOU!


	2. CHAPTER 2: Despair

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~! Gomen gomen… I'm really stupid for not uploading this sooner…  
>I'm really busy with school works… This whole semester really sucks! I'm busy with projects and test. DAMN! IM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY! *shots her head*<br>-gave you a HOPEYOUENJOY stare-

* * *

><p>England's POV<p>

My life begins to be hell when that girl is around. She's noisy and stupid. For some reasons, I start to feel irritated when she's around. Yeah! I'm always irritated.

Why the hell is there a girl who will start speaking French in front of you, a girl who can't even make a perfect English tea, a girl who calls you stupid nicknames? HELL! This girl is the most fuck thing that came into my life.

My life is really… really… really… worthless. And why the hell can't I let her go. Why the hell do I care so much? Of all the girls in this world, why her?

I just ignore my feelings for her until what happened last night. I'm so stupid to be caught by her. I'm so embarrassed for what I did. Shit! So how can I face her now? This is stupid.

How can I act normal as if nothing happened last night?

I got up soon since lying in my bed is worthless. I walk in tip toe mode towards the kitchen. I need some water now I thought to myself

I was physically present but mentally absent in this world. My mind is nowhere to be found.

I didn't realize that there's someone in front of me. So we just bump each other.

"Why are you here you French bastard" I shouted with shock and angry feeling.

"Visiting!" he replied with an evil smirk on his face

"Wha… What? In the middle of the night?" i asked with a bit of confusing look.  
>"Are you kidding me? Why the hell will you visit me in the middle of the night?"<p>

"I didn't come to visit you. I come to visit sey-chan" he answered with a smile.  
>"She texted me that she needs me right now. So here I am."<p>

'That girl, huh? Did she forget that she's in my territory and she called some stupid guy here?' I thought to myself.

"Even though you've been invited by her, did you forgot that you're in my territory you bastard?" I told him angrily

He just smirked naughtily.  
>Then he chuckles.<p>

"Are you jealous?" he asked with a smirk.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK? OFCOURSE…" I answered back angrily.  
>"Not…."<p>

I realized that I'm being too honest on France.

"Why should I be jealous? " I answered with embarrassment on my face

He just giggled

"Well then I'm going to Sey-chan's room" he answered with a smile.

I was sad, embarrassed, jealous, angry, mad, sad, and have the feeling of punching this man.

"If you wou…."

I didn't let him finish his talking. My hands automatically grab his shirt then punched his face.

I was very angry and jealous of him.

I want to kill him right now.

I really envy this man.

"ENGLAND STOP!"

My hands also stop automatically.

I froze from what I heard.

It's Seychelles.

"DAMN!" I shouted  
>"YOU! YOU STUPID GIRL! HOW CAN YOU BRING YOUR MAN IN HERE? DID I ALLOW YOU?"<br>"YOU NEVER LEARN, DO YOU?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, ENGLAND?" she shouted back with tears in her eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? WHY DON'T YOU ASK YOURSELF YOU BITCH? INVITING THIS MAN IN MY HOUSE… DON'T YOU THINK YO…."

She slapped me after that word.

Speechless and teas in her eyes

"TSSSSS… "

I left.

I saw her helping that bastard then holding his hand. He smiled at Seychelles and giving him a –I'm okay look-.

You can see the jealousy in my face.

I slam the door of my room. I punched the wall many times until my hand bleed.

I just went to my bed blood dripping then tried to sleep.

* * *

><p>~! Isn't weird… this is supposed to be funny… then the story becomes like this… XDDD I'm really stupid… *shots her head*. AGAIN IM REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD… please tell me your comments, suggestion, and correction.. TT_TT<p>

BTW… I'm trying to make a fairy tail story.. XDD yep… imam upload that maybe next week.. XDD SEE YAH!


	3. CHAPTER 3: To let go

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Hello! Sorry for the really late update… I just don't feel like writing recently because of too many problems like school, losing a love one, etc. I Hope you like it… Sorry for my stupid grammar.<p>

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V.<p>

After that tragic event, Seychelles began to avoid England. She feels unsafe when his around. It affects the both of them so much since they live in one roof.

Sometimes they pass each other like strangers and say nothing.

One morning, England decided to let Seychelles go. He keeps on thinking if he would let her go or not.

"Fuck! Should I just let her go? What if that bastard France does something bad to her…? But I just keep on hurting her… Fuck! What the hell am I supposed to do?" He growled

Little did he know that Seychelles was passing by. Eavesdropping is not her hobby but this includes her.

'He's letting me go? What?' Seychelles thought

Then the door suddenly opens.

"Ouch!" Seychelles exclaimed.

"Huh? Seychelles, what the hell are you doing there?" England asked

"Ummm… it's not like what you're thinking." She said with embarrassment

"Ah... so when did eaves dropping became your hobby?" He asked with an evil smile.

"IT'S NOT MY HOBBY! ITS JUST I HEARD YOU SCREAMING LIKE HELL! I THOUGHT YOUR CRAZY! SO I'M JUST…" she shouted with embarrasment.

"Your just… what?" He asked with amusement.

"I'M JUST WORRIED THAT'S ALL" She answered with a bit of red on her cheeks.

"Since when did you become worried about me? And wait you… worried about me?" he said with a chuckle.

"STUPID!" she then run back to her room. Her face is all rosy from embarrassment.

He chuckles then walks away.

Seychelles went to her room breathing deeply and her face is somewhat scarlet. She can't forget what England asks her.

"Why am I so stupid? Why do I have to say that! DAMN!" she yelled to herself.

She then realized that her heart was beating fast and it aches too much.

'What the hell is this feeling? I don't like it' she said in her mind

Seychelles didn't know what to do. She laid herself in her bed. She closes her eyes trying to calm herself then recalled the times when England and her was together. How they spend their time with each other, and suddenly she educed a horrible happening. How England just punch France and the filthy words that he named her with.

She was unsure about her feeling for England.

She doesn't know if she likes him or despise him.

She was just sure about one thing. England is a total jerk.

And France, well his like a brother to her. He's a caring and a loving man to her.

Now she's tired from all of this thinking. She then felt sleepy.

"Maybe I'll call this a day". After that silence filled the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

England also thinking the same thing can't sleep.

After this event that made them talk to each other. He now can't really decide of letting her go. She's a part of his life and can't forget her.

"That girl, she's a total trouble in my life. Why do I make a ruckus about her! The bloody hell I care about her! She's just a girl! Why the hell can't I let her go?" He roared.

He jumps in his bed, closes his eyes then tries to get some sleep.

"Well maybe letting her go is a good thing and I can now shut my feelings for her. Having this feeling is really troublesome" he thought.

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

* * *

><p>XD sorry again for the delay of this chapter… I'm so stupid. . *shots her head* . Please I appreciate reviews and also I love you guys... By the way please pray for my grandma in heaven. A BIG THANKS EVERYONE!<p> 


	4. CHAPTER 4: expected and unexpected

HIYA! I'm updating early now since I think I'll be busy next week… . Well I don't know if someone's reading this or anything but I want to continue writing this..

I LOVE THE STORY!

Sorry for the stupid grammar of mine.

WELL HERE'S CHAPTER 4

* * *

><p>Seychelles' P.O.V.<p>

It was that morning when everything unexpected happened. He decided to set me free just like that. He said that he will give me now my independence that I'm longing for. He will give me the freedom that I really want.

"Eh? What are you saying?" I asked in a high pitch.

"You always want it right? So I'm giving you your freedom." He said softly with a smile.

I felt a little relief since my country is now gaining its independence but I just have the feeling that I can't accept it. I don't know why but I just don't like it. It ache's my heart.

"But…" I said in a sad voice.

He just glared at me. I don't know what to do or reply so I just put my head down.

I don't know this feeling. I just can't accept my independence.

'Why the hell sis he just set me free. It's just way to impossible for England. Why so sudden?' I thought to myself.

"Sey, pack your things now. You need to go back to your country. You're no longer my country." He said in a serious face.

"Why….. Why so sudden?" I asked in a serious tone. My tear's starting to fall.

"JUST PACK YOUR THINGS AND LEAVE!" he roared angrily.

I was so shocked. I run up to my room.

My tears are now flowing. I don't know what to do. I just packed anything that my hands can reach.

'I don't know if he's just pissed with me, angry on me, or hated me. But from he's look, I can tell that he don't want me to leave.' I thought.

"That's right! Maybe he doesn't want me to go. Maybe I can still be his colony. Maybe I can still stay here!" I said with hope.

So I run to the room where he was. I run as fast as I can. I think I broke a few things. I'm not looking where I'm going. The hell I care about those things. All that's on my mind now is England, being his colony and being with him. He's in the study room. Then,

"ENGLAND!" I screamed.

The England that I saw is a sad and crying England. He almost looks like a little kid crying because he's lost. I was right; he doesn't want me to leave. He just maybe forced his self to do it,

"E…. England." I called him sadly.

He just covered his face with his hands in return.

I don't know what to say. I sat down on the chair in front of the table he was sloping to. I don't know what to say. I just caressed his face and stroke his hair.

"England." I said in a calm voice. "Why do you give me my independence?"

"Why don't you like it?" he asked in a sad tone. He put he's hands down. But still he's not showing me his face.

"It's not that I don't like it. It's just… It's shocking…" I answered in a calm voice

"Why so sudden? Why now?" I asked him.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't tell you the reason." He said in a crooked smile.

My tears is about to fall again. These time twice the tears earlier.

"Since you're ready, you may go now." He said.

"I, England is officially setting the country of Seychelles free! You're now an independent country." He said with a sad smile.

"E… England! Can't I do something to change your mind?" I said in a crying tone.

"No… that's my final decision." He answered back.

He then grabs the color in my neck. He detached it then throws it somewhere.

I can't help but feel sad about it.

* * *

><p>On my way home, I met the France. He's the first person that I expected to see. Maybe he can cheer me up.<p>

* * *

><p>XD Party! Just finished another chapter… I'm so happy! XD<p>

… Please tell me your comments, suggestion, and correction... TT_TT


	5. Chapter 5: Author's note

A/N: **my letter to anyone who is reading this fanfiction of mine..**

Dear anyone who is reading my story,

umm.. Konnichiwa minna-sama.. SymmetricGirl here...

It's been a while..

Errr.. Well.. I think im going to stop this fanfic of mine... Well there's many reasons why I should stop this.. Dont worry... Im going to continue this someday.. But not now..

Reasons:

First of all, i lost my will to write this fanfic.. I dont know.. I just dont feel writing it anymore.

Second, a major writers block. TToTT damn it.. I think i have another scene to add for this story.. But.. But.. TTyTT

Third, i don't have any idea what to write. How should i write this. Or anything...

I'm very sorry everyone.. Even me... Im disappointed to myself for stoping this story.. Again my sorry...

Well.. If you want me to continue.. Please give me some ideas..

Or maybe will make this story for adoption...

Thank you..


End file.
